RETIREDThe Monopoly Song
by The Long Name Ending In Cookie
Summary: All sorts of craziness here! WARNING: I was hyper when I wrote it... Includes a jar of olives, Danger Mouse, a Tyrannosaurus, the Monopoly song, and some of the authors...


THE MONOPOLY SONG  
By PinkScyther  
  
DISCLAIMER: Do I own anything in this fic? Ask a stupid question... I own Pokémon, just like I also own the entire world. My name is Mickey Mouse and I live in a gingerbread house on the moon with Mr. Squiggle as a housekeeper...   
  
I'm totally hyper, and I don't know why!!! So to let it all out, here is an even-weirder-than-usual-if-that's-actually-possible fic...  
  
  
PINKSCYTHER: *instead of being on the bed she is in the fridge* Now what am I doing in here... Oh yeah, I'm hyper and in one of my totally rare sane moments I devised a plan to stop myself doing something stupid... I decided to freeze myself. Now why doesn't that sound right...  
  
BLUE9TIGER: Uh, because you freeze things in the freezer...  
  
PS: Huh? What? Oh, I'm making weird things happen without even realising it again...  
  
B9T: No, actually you have absolutely no control over this fic...  
  
PS: Damn! I hate it when that happens!...  
  
B9T: What, you mean when you lose control of your fic and then pikachu13 always comes along and teases you?  
  
PS: Well I do hate that... but actually I was talking about when my face gets frozen to a jar of olives...  
  
B9T: *sweatdrops* Uh, I thought that things didn't freeze in the fridge...  
  
PS: ??????????? I am so totally confused now ??????????????????  
  
THE FULLSTOPS: Get out of here you stupid question marks, this is our patch.  
  
PS: Oh by the way, seeing as your out there can you let me out? *the fridge door opens* Hmmm... *they are standing in Egypt right front of the Sphinx* The house looks a little different... Mum must have rearranged the furniture.   
  
B9T: Actually, I think we're in Egypt...  
  
PS: Well I was never all that good at SOSE...  
  
B9T: Why is the sand black?   
  
PS: What, it's not s'posed to be that colour? *looks closer* Oh don't worry, that's just the extra fullstops from this fic...  
  
B9T: *looking at the Sphinx* I'm not an expert... but that Sphinx looks wrong to me.  
  
PS: Does it?   
  
B9T: Well I'm just guessing, but I thought it had a human face... and this one has a bear's face...  
  
PS: It looks suspiciously like Jinxy, the Banjo-Kazooie Sphinx... *suddenly Banjo-Kazooie runs past*  
  
B9T: Well, normally I would say that that's pretty unlikely... but this is a PinkScyther fic. *a Pikachu flies past them* Was that a flying Pikachu?  
  
PIKACHU13: Yeah, it was.  
  
PS: Oh no, it's pikachu13! Run for it!  
  
B9T: Hang on... where is she?  
  
PIKACHU13: Up here!  
  
PS: It's a bird... it's a plane... it's pikachu13 in the form of a flying Pikachu!  
  
B9T: Well that hasn't happened before...  
  
PS: *takes off running* She's come to get me! AAAAAAAH!!!  
  
*the other two follow as PinkScyther runs through the desert. She runs right out of the desert and they end up on the top floor of an office building*   
  
P13: *back to her normal self* Now where are we? *suddenly she sees Danger Mouse talking to Penfold* Aah! What the heck are they? *they change into Ash and Pikachu*  
  
B9T: Well that was unexpected. *then Ash and Pikachu change into Banjo and Kazooie* That was even more unexpected. *finally they change into... Mewberries and AngryMew2*  
  
MEWBERRIES: This is another PinkScyther fic, huh?  
  
ANGRYMEW2: What else could it be?  
  
*suddenly PinkScyther jumps out the window*  
  
P13: *looks out the window--PinkScyther is okay because she landed on her head* What did you do that for?  
  
PS: I dunno... because I'm hyper?  
  
*everyone else looks out the window*  
  
MB: Uh, I think you landed on a dinosaur...  
  
PS: *looks down and sees that she is sitting on a Tyrannosaurus Rex* Hello.  
  
P13: Now that's exactly the sort of thing PinkScyther would do... She lands on the back of a Tyrannosaurus Rex... and she says hello to it.  
  
THE T REX: *in a posh English accent* I say, can you direct me to Universal Studios?  
  
PS: Sure... *she gives the dinosaur directions, then it gets out a mobile phine*  
  
TREX: Hello, Steven... I'm fine, I'll be on the next plane there... okay, see you soon. *the T Rex calls a taxi and leaves*  
  
MB: Just curious, how come you have a jar of olives on your face?  
  
B9T: That's been there since she got out of the fridge...  
  
AM2: I don't think I even want to know why she was in the fridge...  
  
PS: Is that still there? I thought there were olives floating in the air...   
  
P13: The sad thing is, she didn't find it strange...  
  
B9T: No wonder, there ARE olives floating in the air!  
  
*everyone runs off screaming except PinkScyther and Blue9Tiger--they are the only ones that realise that in a PinkScyther fic, the only thing they should be afraid of is when something normal happens...*  
  
PS: Are they green or black?  
  
B9T: Green...  
  
PS: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
B9T: *very scared because PinkScyther is seemingly afraid of green olives...* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!  
  
*they both take off running. Eventually they end up in Egypt again*  
  
PS: *crashes into the Sphinx and the jar breaks* Thank god... Hey, what scared you so much?  
  
P13: Well in case you hadn't noticed, WE happen to be normal people...  
  
PS: I meant Blue9Tiger...  
  
B9T: When something scares PinkScyther, I sure don't like to be around...  
  
PS: Thing is, I wasn't scared. I was just trying to break this jar... *everyone fall over* Hey, isn't that Sphinx suspiciously ugly?...  
  
AM2: Hey yeah...  
  
MB: It looks familiar...  
  
B9T: It looks like...  
  
P13: Tracy!   
  
PS: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!! *starts running. Everyone else follows. After a while PinkScyther stops running* Hey... this place looks like a stage...  
  
AM2: It is a stage. *suddenly the curtains go up. Hundreds of people are watching* Uh oh.  
  
*PinkScyther whispers to everyone. Then they all link arms, and start doing that knee, kick dance. Then they start singing the Monopoly Song*  
  
EVERYONE: Come on, lets play Monopoly,  
  
Cash, fun and ritzy property.  
  
I'll build a house and watch my fortune grow,  
  
Passing Go.  
  
You're living in my neighbourhood,  
  
I'll land on Chance and hope it's good.  
  
We'll roll the die and let our worries fly   
Away  
  
Lets Play!  
  
*they bow, just as the audience starts throwing tomatos at them. Tracy is sneaking up behind them, desperate for revenge. The tomatos miss PinkScyther and everyone else, and hit Tracy. When they look up, they turn around and see Tracy who has been tomatoed to death.  
  
PS: What a humiliating way to die. Tomatoed to death for a song that you didn't sing. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
  
THE END  
  
Now that was weird, huh? Yeah, I'm well aware that I'm obsessed with killing Tracy. So sue me. How many of you have watched Danger Mouse before? Used to be my fave show when I was three. And I didn't make up that dumb Monopoly song, it plays during the credits of the Monopoly CD Rom.  



End file.
